


slipping through my fingers

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Time Travel, nathalie pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: Nathalie gets sent into the future, where a married, happy Gabriel asks her to do the unthinkable.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 24
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

_ “You have to be careful wherever you go, and you have to be careful where Adrien goes for the next several months.” Gabriel told her, placing his hands behind his back. He leveled his gaze down at her, “There are akuma butterflies planted around the city, ready to strike at any moment.”  _

_ She looked up at him, and clutched her tablet tighter. “I understand, sir.”  _

_ “This is the path to victory, Nathalie.”  _

_ Nathalie smiled, “I look forward to it.”  _

~~~

To be honest, Nathalie had completely forgotten about the spare akuma butterflies until she was walking back to her apartment from the corner store. She was picking up a quick dinner after a long day. It wasn’t the instant noodles or the wine that reminded her of the random black butterflies around the city, however.

No, it was the akuma, clad in a steampunk style dress (Gabriel would be so embarrassed) and clock monocle. She ran smack into this woman. 

The akuma groaned as the wine bottle broke against the pavement and splashed Chardonnay across her shoes. “You are just another problem I can solve  _ later. _ ” The akuma snarled, adjusting the dial across her monocle. 

Nathalie stumbled back, and tried to stammer an apology. Tried to get away. But the akuma was shooting her with some kind of purplish, green laser. 

She was shoved back even further. It was like feeling her soul move into another space, miles and miles apart from her body. Her body felt as though it were being shoved through brick wall after brick wall. 

It was several agonizing moments later when Nathalie realized she was sprawled in the middle of the sidewalk, where she had fallen. 

“Miss, can I help you?” 

The corner store looked different. It was still green and white, but the green was deeper, the white brighter. Had they repainted? Nathalie glanced up at the man asking her a question, and realized it was a police officer offering his hand. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Y-yes,” she replied, standing and feeling slightly wobbly, “I’m so sorry. I was just heading home.” 

The officer’s brows furrowed. “I’m afraid you did just appear randomly on the sidewalk, Miss. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Nathalie replied quickly, “just a magical mishap.” 

Nathalie turned on her heel and headed back up the street from which she came. Forget the food and wine---she would whip something up at home and get out of the akuma-of-the-day’s way. 

She passed her apartment’s usual doorman when the man spoke to her. “Ms. Sancoeur! I haven’t seen you in a while.” 

Nathalie froze. “Oh, haha,” she smiled politely. “Just a long day at work.” 

Frances looked at her quizzically. “Ah, well, you can’t enter the building unless a resident puts you on the visitor’s list. I can give you the new building manager’s card if you need---” 

“I  _ live  _ here, Frances,” she interrupted him sharply, glaring at him. “What are you going on about?” 

The man’s smile faltered. “Y-you haven’t lived here in three years, Ms. Sancoeur.” 

She blinked. “Excuse me?” 

“You moved out in 2022.” 

Nathalie paled. “Ah,” she took a step back. “I see. Have a good rest of your evening, Frances,” she managed to stammer out, before turning around again and heading off in a completely new direction. 

~~~

Her phone was not working. Her metrocard was out of date. Her credit cards expired. Nathalie Sancoeur was definitely in the future. She should’ve guessed by the new silhouettes in the fashion of Parisian citizens, but how was she supposed to pay attention in the middle of the night? 

It was nearly midnight when she rang the doorbell of the Agreste estate. She hoped he could sense her fury from the sidewalk. She rang the doorbell four more times.

The intercom clicked, and it was Gabriel’s voice. “Hello? Who is this? Do you know what time it is?” 

“It’s  _ me,  _ Gabriel, let me in,” she replied, glancing up at the camera. It was beginning to rain. 

There was a pause. “Who?” 

“It’s  _ Nathalie, _ ” she snarled, as a boom of thunder nearly drowned out her voice. “And apparently, I’ve been sent into the future by one of your idiotic akumas.” 

“Oh. Ah. Is that so? I don’t remember that happening,” he replied coolly. There was something curious about the way he spoke. The intercom cut out again. A minute later, the gate buzzed open. 

Nathalie slipped through the gates. By that point it was downpouring. The wind whipped ribbons of rain across the sky, and Nathalie shivered as she approached the front door. 

She would kill him. 

The door opened and she slipped in. “You’re soaking wet,” he commented, oddly quiet as he spoke to her. He was wearing a robe and slippered, he had obviously been in bed when she rang. She thought he was a night owl. 

“It’s raining.” Nathalie turned to him, glaring at him. He was older, his hair was snowy white, and he had wrinkles in his eyes and forehead. He was older, but definitely still the asshole she knew. She scoffed “If the next words out of your mouth isn’t an  _ apology  _ I’ll---” 

“I am sorry,” he replied, interrupting her quickly. The corners of his eyes crinkled. “It’s good to see you.” 

She frowned. “I just need my future self’s address. I’m sure she won’t mind if I crash there. Apparently I’ve  _ moved. _ ” 

Gabriel smiled. “Right, ah,” he glanced down. “I suppose you should know--” 

Someone cleared their throat, and Nathalie looked up at the woman standing at the top of the stairs, beneath a portrait of a couple---of Gabriel and Nathalie. 

She did not pose for it. 

Nathalie looked down at her younger self, and smiled slightly. “I live here, and you’re welcome to crash, if you’d like.” 

Nathalie squinted. “What.” She looked at the portrait behind her future self. “I’m  _ married? _ ” 

“Yes,” she answered. “Two years.” 

“I said I would never do that!” she exclaimed. 

Gabriel huffed, “Wow. Thank you.” 

She looked at him, bewildered, “What about  _ Emilie,  _ then? Did you forget about her?” 

“No, I didn’t,” he retorted, “I just--”

“It doesn’t matter,” Nathalie waved her hand, glancing between the two of them. “I apparently don’t know either of you. Just akumatize me and I can send myself back to my time.” 

Gabriel blinked, grimacing a bit. “I don’t have the butterfly miraculous, unfortunately.” 

“Maybe we should all get some rest and discuss this in the morning,” the older Nathalie suggested, her voice icy. “I’m sure this is very shocking, Nathalie, but we can figure something out between the three of us. You’re welcome to any room in the west wing.” 

Nathalie nodded sharply. “Okay.” 

She followed them both up the stairs, and watched them slip into Gabriel’s master bedroom. It was odd, and gross to even think about. Her and Gabriel? 

Nathalie went into the last room of the hallway, and sank into the bed, feeling the mattress sink in. She wasn’t sure which was more shocking: her agreeing to marry her boss or Gabriel abandoning Emilie to marry her. 

XXX

Nathalie existed in a sweet bliss for a few moments before she opened her eyes and faced the morning. She liked this time, when she wasn’t trudging along to get ready for work and remembering all of her--

She sat straight up, her head darted around the very wrong bedroom, and Nathalie remembered that she was stuck in the future. In a future Nathalie had not once ever suspected would occur. 

Thankfully, the Agreste stocked spare pajamas and clothes in each bedroom, so Nathalie slipped on pajamas and a robe and headed downstairs to find coffee. 

“Oh, you’re up early,” Gabriel murmured, his back to her as she passed behind him. He was pouring grounds into the coffee maker. “Trouble sleeping?” 

“I always wake up this early.” She answered sharply. 

He let out a small sigh, and told her in a contented, tired voice. “You are not my Nathalie.” 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.” 

Snorting, Gabriel replied, “I’m not disappointed, you’re just different.” 

Nathalie squinted, sitting down at the kitchen bar, watching him work the coffee machine. “Since when do you make your own coffee?” 

Gabriel’s eyes darted to her, a bit shocked, and he shrugged, straightening up and running his hand through his unkempt hair. “I don’t usually, actually. I’m really no good at it. My wife has refused to make me coffee for years.” He stared at her for a few seconds too long. 

“It sounds like you’re trying to trick me into making you a cup of coffee, sir.” She told him. 

He bristled at that, turning back to the machine. “It was worth a shot. I can’t make it as good as you do.” Grumbling, Gabriel’s frown deepened as the coffee maker beeped at him. “And none of this ‘sir’ business.”

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Gabriel smiled. “I’m sure this is strange. It was strange when it all began for us, too.” The coffee began to slowly drip into the pot, and he turned to the stove, clearly set to make breakfast. “I just don’t know what to say to you about it all.” 

“How did it happen?” Nathalie asked, incredulous. 

There was a look in his eyes that she hadn’t seen in years. “I can’t tell you that,” he murmured. “I know what I want to say.” 

Gabriel suddenly moved next to her, looking down at her. “I don’t want you to sabotage this when you get back to your present,” he said, his voice quiet. “I don’t need you to help me bring Emilie back at all. I just need you. I’m begging you, Nathalie. I’ll do anything.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Nathalie’s head pressed back into the cushy armchair. She didn’t expect to be bored. All this time she had spent, fantasizing about simply doing  _ nothing  _ was time wasted, apparently. Her fingers curled against the pages, and she closed the book she was reading. 

She left the library, and found herself--her older self--lounging in a parlor, reading her own book. “How do you manage to do  _ nothing _ all day?” Nathalie asked her, huffing and walking over to a window, looking out to the brick walls surrounding them. “This is a fresh nightmare.” 

“It is not so bad, with practice,” she replied. “We could watch a movie, if you’d like, or maybe do some baking, or--” 

“Don’t  _ Adrien _ me.” Nathalie told her. “I’m perfectly self sufficient, thank you.” 

“You found me.”

Nathalie frowned, “I can’t go anywhere. Gabriel doesn’t want his new assistant to see me.” 

She shrugged. “Arthur shouldn’t see you, he doesn’t know about all of the miraculous nonsense. And he doesn’t love Gabriel enough to ignore it, either.” 

Nathalie ignored that comment, placing her hands behind her back. “I am not in  _ love  _ with him. Do I like him a bit more than I should as a professional? Yes. Probably. What do you expect? I’ve worked with him for nearly a decade and a half, and I’m raising his son.” 

“I see.” Her older self closed the book. “We could play a game of chess. That might be interesting.” 

“I don’t want to,” Nathalie replied, looking out the window. They had redone the landscaping. Gabriel hated gardening, and he happily put down cement and marble as soon as Emilie was gone. She glared down at the well kept flowerbeds and thought of fires. “IAnd I don’t want to pursue married men, either.” 

“Widowed. Gabriel was widowed.” She bit back at her younger self. “I don’t see how you can act so shocked and scandalized. Is this really so unlikely?” 

Nathalie squinted. “I’m not warmed up to the idea of being a sedentary housewife, or being a failed supervillain either.” 

“Yes, well,” She clicked her tongue. “I’m not sure he really failed.” 

She whirled around, staring down at her older self, “What do you mean?” 

Nathalie tilted her head to the side, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she did. “He just-- _ stopped _ , I guess. It was like a light switch. Gabriel asked me not to be overly specific about everything that happened but, oh, I don’t really know. They sometimes lend him back the miraculous.” 

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. “ _ What? _ Ladybug and Chat Noir? How?” 

She shrugged, standing up and grabbing her book. “Well, you’re never going to find out unless you give him a chance, will you?” 

XXX

Nathalie entered Gabriel’s office, and closed the door soundly behind her. Arthur was gone, but Gabriel was still working. There was a new plan. “Can’t you just ask the children for your miraculous? I can be my own time traveler.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows furrowed, “I told Nathalie not to tell you.” He sat back in his desk chair, and gestured for her to take the chair across from him. “The butterfly miraculous isn’t for my personal use anymore.” 

“How is this a personal issue, Gabriel?” she replied, sitting down. “I need to go back to my present.” 

“Sure.” Gabriel agreed, looking down at his papers. “You’d send yourself back to...what? Several hours after you were sent to the future?” He played with the wedding band on his finger. 

“Of course,” Nathalie exhaled, not breaking eye contact. “What else would I do?” 

His smile dropped slightly as he looked at her, slightly sad. “You know, even if I wasn’t an empath, and even if I didn’t know you and love you as I do now, I’d still know you were lying.” Gabriel’s eyes cast down towards a picture on his desk. “You never play games you can’t win, Nathalie.” 

He turned the framed photo towards her. She saw a flash of white lace, of three bright smiles, and a grey and pink color scheme. Gabriel kept on talking, drawing her attention away from the photograph. “You know Emilie can’t be saved. You know this is our future.” 

“I can change it,” she told him. “I promised you I would save her.” 

“Okay. If that’s the case, why would I let you run around with the ability to time travel?” He asked, raising his voice slightly. “Why would I let you destroy the life I’ve built?” 

“It’s my life, too. What if I don’t want this?” Nathalie asked. 

Gabriel stood. He coughed. “You are in denial and I understand that,” he stated, “so was I. Back then. And here I was thinking having two of you around would be a fantasy. You are a fresh nightmare, Nathalie Sancoeur.”

Nathalie pressed her lips together, and nodded. She stood as well, and allowed him to walk her out of his office. “I don’t mean to offend you, sir,” she murmured as they stood beside the closed door. “I’m sorry.”

He took a pause at that, looking at her carefully. “I’m being an ass, too,” Gabriel replied. “It’s so different seeing you but knowing that you don’t feel...it makes me reflect on just how awful I was in your present.” He cleared his throat. “I can’t strongarm your affections, obviously.” 

She crossed her arms. “So, what’s your plan, keep me here until I agree to love you, sir?” 

“No, no,” he replied. “I have a plan. We’ll get you back home soon.” 

XXX

“Gardening is terrible,” Nathalie murmured the next day.

“I agree.” Gabriel glanced back over to her, “If you want to change anything concerning our future, don’t take up gardening.” 

“I heard that,” Her older self told them. “And you will not. I love this. Look at the perfectly aligned flower beds. And the bees. Look at my bees.”

Nathalie glanced to the hive her older self was inspecting, which was a single white box under a tree. “Come on, Gabriel, this is terrible. I want to go home.” She was transferring flowers from transport boxes into the soil when she looked over at him smiling at the dirt.

He chuckled, “I’m having fun. You should see how she is when her orchids bloom.”

She stood up. “I’m going inside,” she told them. “This is incredibly boring for a couple with more money than they know what to do with, for the record.” 

The older Gabriel and Nathalie exchanged a glance but neither of them said a word as Nathalie headed inside. The morning was warm, but the house was still cool. 

Nathalie sat down at the dining room table, sipping a cup of coffee. It was a Saturday, and the staff had been given unexpected paid vacations, so she was alone. 

The sound of the front door opening pricked her eyes, and she took in a sharp breath. Who could it have been this early in the morning? Nathalie remained still, hoping not to alert whichever staff member it was creeping through the foyer. 

“Father?” It was Adrien’s voice, drifting through the house. It was an older him, she knew, because Gabriel had no other children, and his voice had grown slightly coarser as he had gotten on into adulthood. 

Nathalie was truly petrified now, but she did not have time to formulate a plan, as Adrien entered the dining room, and was startled by her presence. 

“Hi, Adrien,” she managed to say, standing up. “I can explain.” 

He smiled at her. “That’s okay. Father already told me what’s going on. It’s good to see you.” 

She pressed her lips together. “He told you?” 

“I know everything,” he replied, taking a few steps closer. He had to be in his early twenties now. Adrien wore a t-shirt, slightly cropped and hanging over a pair of belted trousers. “I didn’t mean to bother you--obviously this is a stressful situation.”

Nathalie blinked. “E-everything?” She stammered. “What do you mean?” 

“Adrien rolled his shoulders back, “I have a meeting with Father in a few minutes, but I---” 

“Listen,” she interrupted him, “I’m sorry, Adrien, but if you try to convince me that all of  _ this  _ is the life I should live, I’m going to disagree with you.” 

He pursed his lips, and he vaguely looked like Gabriel in that moment. “I just wanted to see you, Nat. Everything’s different between us now. I know you did what you did with Father, and I know he told me not to say anything, but we didn’t speak for a year after it all happened.” 

Adrien suddenly pulled her into a hug--he was taller than her now. “I sometimes wish I didn’t know anything,” he murmured. 

She hugged him back, fiercely and tightly. “I’m sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt.” 

“I know.” He replied, pulling away from her. “You don’t know how much I know that.” Adrien told her. 

He straightened up and Nathalie turned, seeing Gabriel enter the room. “Adrien.” 

“Father,” he greeted his father with a tight smile. “I was just about to tell Nathalie the plan. Are you ready?” 

“I am.” 

XXX

“Why do you get to hold onto the miraculous butterfly?” Nathalie asked Adrien, as they both watched Gabriel discuss things with his kwami. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir trust me to keep an eye on it,” he replied.

Gabriel looked over to the two of them. “Alright, I’m ready.” 

The man emitted bright, pink light as he transformed into the villain she knew. Hawkmoth’s suit had changed, and Nathalie had to admit it was for the better. That silver cowl had gone, and was replaced by a butterfly shaped, silvery mask. His hair was neat and white, and his suit was a lighter shade of purple. Nearly lavender. 

It was flattering. 

“Alright,” Hawkmoth inhaled, summoning a butterfly to a watch in his hand. He transformed immediately. “Are you ready?” He asked her, resolute and still. 

He sounded so calm compared to the unhinged chaos of the akumas in her presence. 

Nathalie nodded. 

The older Gabriel took her hand and they were gone. She blinked and looked around her apartment. Everything was as it had been when she left it, only it was broad daylight. 

“You should check the newspaper outside,” he suggested, letting go of her hand. “To make sure I’m at the right time.” 

Nathalie moved away from him. She wanted to tell him to go save Emilie and forget about whatever timeline they were in, but she held her tongue, going to her apartment door and opening it. There were two newspapers. 

“We’re two days ahead.” She told him, turning to see him fiddling with his watch. “You need to--” 

“No thanks,” he interrupted her quickly. “I’m sure you can explain this. I’ll see you around, Nathalie.” 

Nathalie bristled. That was confusing and strange. It seemed reckless, but Gabriel  _ was  _ akumatized at the moment. “Oh, okay. G-good luck.”

“Thanks, here’s hoping I get back to my future,” he replied right before zapping away.

XXX

It was perhaps one in the afternoon when the older Gabriel brought her back, but she still put herself together to arrive at the Agreste mansion by two. 

Tentatively, she knocked on Gabriel’s office door. He had not reported her missing. There were no articles or police reports that she had found online. He was likely waiting. 

However, three knocks did not get his attention, or he wasn’t in his office. Nathalie opened the door and found a dark, abandoned space. She panicked, and walked up to his desk. She stood in front of the golden portrait of Emilie, and thought of the portrait it would be replaced with if everything went according to future Gabriel’s plans. 

Nathalie entered the lair, startling her boss, as Hawkmoth, and scattering several hundred butterflies in her wake. 

He dropped his transformation and stormed over to her. She wasn’t sure if he was angry or worried. “Nathalie, where have you been?” he asked her, looking down at her. 

“I’m sorry, I was--”

“You don’t have to explain,” he seethed, cutting her off. “I’ll just tell you. You can’t just  _ disappear  _ without saying anything. It lacks professionalism, and you made Adrien and myself worry. You are lucky I’m not firing you.” 

Nathalie blinked. She short-circuited slightly, feeling a bit angry herself. Gabriel was acting like a jackass. “I was hit by your stupid time-travel akuma and sent into the future.” She told him, matter-of-factly. 

He looked at her, slightly shocked, though he could sense her honesty.

“I’ve had the worst couple of days, and if you want to yell at me, I’m going to go home.” She let out a breath, “sir,” she quickly added. 

Gabriel inhaled. “I was wondering what that akuma was, the Victorian one, right?” When she only glared at him in response, he pressed his lips together. “How was the future?” 

“It was interesting, sir,” Nathalie replied. 

“Did you learn anything that could...help us?” He asked her. “How did you get back?” 

Nathalie shook her head. “I highly doubt I’m going to tell you now,” she said carefully, “I wouldn’t want to mess up my ride home.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Your apartment isn’t far from here, is it?” Gabriel turned to her as he directed his question. He had hardly spoken to her the entire evening. “I want to see where that time traveller popped out from.” 

“Does it matter, sir?” She asked him. They had already endured a business dinner with the other executives. Gabriel’s underlings weren’t nearly as stifled as he was, but they were twice as irritating. Nathalie was in no mood for more socializing and she knew he sensed it. 

“I can walk you,” he offered. “It’s a nice night.” 

She stared at him, and he looked back at her nonchalantly. Overly casual. His hands were firmly shoved in his coat. Nathalie wondered if her future self was also this accommodating to his moods. “Alright.” 

“I thought it was odd that the butterfly was so close to your apartment,” he murmured after several minutes of walking. “I didn’t put it there. It was planted across the city.” 

“The butterflies like me.” 

“They do,” he admitted hesitantly. “I think it’s your perfume. It’s far too flowery.” 

She snuck a glance at him. “I didn’t think you noticed.” 

Gabriel shrugged. “Nooroo likes it. He has made comments.” 

Nathalie swallowed, staring down at the sidewalk, wondering how long she could go without replying. Maybe they could spend the whole walk in complete silence. Gabriel liked silence.

He waited perhaps a minute before clearing his throat. “The weather is lovely. It makes me wish I left the mansion more often.” 

“Emilie dragged you out a lot,” she murmured.  _ Yes, remind him of his wife.  _

“Yes.” Gabriel and her stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the traffic to pass before moving on. He turned to her. “You know when we ripped up the garden---”

_ You.  _

“--I got rid of those gaudy cabanas she had built,” he continued on, not remarking on her emotional spark of annoyance. “I shouldn’t have ripped up any of her gardens, in retrospect. It’s such a waste of time for someone who can afford gardeners.” 

Nathalie pressed her lips together. She had said something similar to their future selves, who were happy to spend time together gardening. 

“You seem doubtful,” he commented, looking at her with wide eyes. “Do you like gardening, Nathalie?” 

She felt her cheeks flush, “N-no, no. I hate it.” 

Gabriel’s small smile grew into a knowing grin. “You’re conflicted!” 

Nathalie glanced away. “My future self does have a gardening habit.” 

His eyebrows raised slightly. The dark shadows behind his glasses disappeared under the streetlamps. Nathalie saw his eyes, blue and bright, flicker away from her. “You met your future self?” 

“I won’t say more about it,” she murmured back, shoving her hands in her coat pocket. “I don’t know what you mean, walking me home.” 

Gabriel pressed his lips together, seemingly forcing himself to say the words. “Through all these years of stress, you’ve managed to age like fine wine. What was your older self like?” 

Nathalie let out a huff. “Irritating.” 

“The qualities we hate in others are often in ourselves,” he replied, looking at her carefully. “I’m sure she found you irritating, too.” Gabriel swallowed. “ _ I  _ do not find you irritating, if it’s any consolation. Quite the opposite.” 

“What is the opposite of irritating, sir?” 

Gabriel inhaled, “Relaxing. I had these empathic abilities long before we met. You’ve always had this effect on me. Emilie loved when we were together.” He waited for her to say something, but Nathalie did not. “Since you’ve been back you’ve been a hurricane of emotions. I can’t pin a single one down.” 

She wanted to sink into the cement. “It’s complicated. I’m not used to complicated situations. I don’t like it either.” 

“Why all the storms?” He turned to her. They were at her apartment building, near the spot where she disappeared in the first place. “I feel like you’re slipping through my fingers and I can’t keep up with you. It’s really inconvenient.” 

Her eyebrows twisted together. “I’m sorry my feelings are  _ inconvenient, _ ” she said, mocking him slightly.

Gabriel grumbled a phrase and then replied, “That’s not what I meant. Look, you disappearing was obviously...distressing. I wish it hadn’t happened. I’m full of regret, knowing I’ve put you in serious harm.” 

“...there’s something else,” Nathalie stated, indicating for him to go on.

He leaned back slightly. “It was enlightening. For me. Lately I think I’ve been in denial about how I have felt about you these past few weeks and months. I’ve only felt relief this week.” 

Nathalie nodded. “I see.” 

“Listen, whatever you saw in the future, whatever life it is that our future selves live--I don’t care,” Gabriel took a step closer. “Nathalie, I want to be wherever you are. That’s all I’ll ever ask of you ever again.” 

XXX

Nathalie’s sleep was interrupted by a loud buzzing. A sound that at one point in her life, would’ve sprang her to her feet to receive a delivery. Gabriel stirred, peeling her arm from his waist and groaning. “Who could it be at this hour?” 

“Some drunk asshole,” she replied, curling closer to him as he flicked on the lamp on his bedside table. “Just ignore it.” 

“It could be an emergency,” he murmured, picking up the phone and asking, “Hello? Who is this? Do you know what time it is?”

Nathalie’s eyes twitched open, and she stared up at Gabriel. He looked down at her. “Who?” He asked, his eyes wide as he turned to her. 

The sound of thunder, booming and cracking, drowned out the late-night caller’s answer. Nathalie heard the phrase “--idiotic akuma.” 

Gabriel’s fingers ran through Nathalie’s hair. He was looking down at her, grinning like a tomcat. “Oh. Ah. Is that so? I don’t remember that happening.”

She rolled her eyes, sitting up and glaring at him as he hung up the phone. “Stop it.” 

He could not wipe the satisfied look on his face. “You didn’t tell me this happened.” 

Nathalie frowned. “It didn’t matter.” 

Gabriel sprang out of bed. “No, it doesn’t.” He grabbed his robe. “Two of you running around. Two Nathalie’s.” He shook his head. “This is a dream come true, you know.” 

She groaned. “You’re awful, Gabriel.” 

“No, no, it’s fine,” he assured her, coming around to her side of the bed and kissing her forehead. “All I have to do is convince her to love me so past me has an easier time winning her over.” 

Nathalie pursed her lips as he opened the gate from his phone. “You told me that it was to ‘protect our futures.’” 

Gabriel shrugged. “Maybe that was a different Gabriel. I’ll probably tell her that too,” he found his slippers, shoving them on his feet. “Regardless of our future, I know how I felt when  _ you _ disappeared. I never wanted to let you go ever again.” He headed towards the door. 

She sighed. “Okay. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he said, still standing in the doorframe, “past, present, and future.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: gabriel-fucking-agreste


End file.
